Sophia Willow Finch
Introduction Sophia Willow Finch is the demigod daughter of Hades, god of the underworld, and Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Being as she is a daugher of two gods, she possess more powers and abilities than that of normal demigods, who only have one Olympian parent. 'History' Sophia had always known that there was something uncanny about her life, but she had never dreamt that it would lead to her becoming a minor goddess. From around the time that she was born until she turned six, Sophia lived with a foster family in Austin, Texas. Although southern and eastern states are well known for the most monster activity in the whole United States, Hades and Aphrodite saw fit that it would be the best place for their daughter. They were right; Growig up where there were monsters in disguise on almost every block, Sophia learned how to use the strange things she culd do to survive. On her sixth birthday, Sophia's foster family, the Johnsons, threw her a party, unknown to the fact that their afternoon would become a time of disaster. Unlike most mortal foster families that raise demigods until they need to be taken to Camp Half-Blood, the Johnsons knew of their foster daughter's differences. Hades, although Aphrodite had disagreed with him about the matter, also believed that for his daughter's own safety, her mortal guardians must know about what she was due to the fact that she would attract more monsters than other demigods. Of course Zeus was angry with Hades for this, and punished he and Aphrodite both by preventing them from contacting their daughter, even through the Johnsons, until she was escorted to Camp and discovered her full powers. During Sophia's party, one of her friends, who was a satyr in disguise - Hades had seen fit that there was a satyr to watch over Sophia - noticed that something was terribly wrong. At once, he alerted Mr. Johnson, Sophia's foster father, and the pair did a quick run of the property. Finding nothing out of place, they returnd to the party, feeling uneasy. However, the satyr's uneasyness wasn't at random. There was indeed a monster lurking in the shadows, waiting for an oppurtunity to snatch the young demigod. Just an hour later, a chimera, a three headed monster from the south, ravaged the party. The satyr, having been trained to protect for years, immediatly engaged the monster in order to try to give the family time to retreat to a safe house. His attempts to save the family failed though, as three more monsters - Empusai - came charging through the brush to sieze Sophia's foster family. The crazed monsters pinned the satyr on the ground, questioning him for Sophia's wherabouts, as they tied, gagged, and blindfolded the unfortunate family. Unwilling to break from his duty, the stayr refused to provide the monsters with any viable information, and they flogged him brutally for it. Next they went to turn to her foster family, although they suspected that they wouldn't be useful either. Instead they summoned two hellhounds to search for the young demigod, unknowing to the fact that this attempt at fining her would also be futile. Sophia was a daughter of the god of hell, and hellhounds were literally hounds from hell. The two beasts would feel a natural inclination to protect Sophia rather than hunt her down and tear her apart, as they served her father, Hades himself. So while the odd procession of monsters searched the property for Sophia, the hellhounds purposely lead them astray. The entire time young Sophia had just been hiding in the special secret room of the house, having fled the fight as soon as it had begun. Slowly she crawled out of her hiding place, staring with wide eyes are the horribly marred satyr and the lifeless family she had grown to love. She crawled over to where the satyr lay, barely breathing, and shook him gently, tears streaming down her face. Struggling to cling to life to pass on a message to Sophia, the satyr beckoned for her to lean closer to him. While fighting the urge to start bawling, she obeyed. The satyr then told her the prophecy that had been said at the moment of her birth: "The daughter of Hades shall play quite well, During a game of charades in hell. Traveling north in soliditary style, She will be tested all the while. However strong and agile she may be, Deep inside she is fragile and meek. Her prowess the gods shall know of, Only with newfound power comes the loss of true love." Years ago, believing that this prophecy had most certainly been about Sophia, Hades carefully instructed the satyr to only speak of it when the right time came - And this was more than obviously the right time. Of course as young as she was, Sophia had no clue whatsoever what the meaning of these words were. Sensing that the satyr's life force was slipping away, she replied by saying, "Okay", and held his bloody hand as he died. Although she didn't know that she was a demigod, she knew what Hades what, and the phrase "daughter of Hades" would be a demigod. Sophia had always been quite keen on Greek mythology, and although she was dyslexic and couldn't read that well, she was skilled in deciphering Greek and Latin words on her own. She had always been extra sensitive to death - She could just tell when someone didn't have much time left, and she could sense when animals were dying or in distress. After closing the satyr's unseeing eyes, she stood up shakily, took a deep breath, and walked back to the house. Despite being young, Sophia was very intelligent, and knew she had to form a plan. Someone must have heard all the commotion and the police would probably arrive soon, and Sophia knew it wouldn't be good for her to be found at the scene. Journey to Camp Half-blood After the monster attack that changed Sophia's entire future, she devised a plan in order to survive. Even though she knew about Greek mythology and had heard strange stories about those kinds of things still existing, she highly doubted that she was a child of the gods. But she had seen the monsters, and knew that they were real enough. Gathering supplies in the house - a wad of money that had been hidden in the family's lock box, a water bottle, bag of trail mix, an apple, wrapped lunch meant, two packets of ketchup, notebook & pencil, flashlight with extra batteries, light blanket, her foster father's pocket knife, and matches -, she thought of where she would head while stuffing everything into a large pack. Only once she was out the front door did she decide, walking with a slow, sad pace towards the forest. Although the last she had seen of the frightening monsters that had slaughtered her foster family was them disappearing into the dark trees, it was her only hope. She turned to look at the house that she had graciously called her own for years for the last time, then whipped back around to face the looming wilderness, determination overriding her fear. She managed to travel without any life-threatening incidents for abuout a month, keeping to the forest yet close enough to cities and towns that she could buy provisions. After the first five weeks of running, young Sophia encountered a hellhound, whom at first she had intended to kill. However, the beast had been sent by her father to guide her to safety, and she quickly befriended the demonic hound that she dubbed "Shadow". 'Becoming a Goddess' 'Life as an Olympian' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' 'Life in the Mortal World' 'Relationships' 'Hobbies' 'Favorites' Page Owner(s) *'TheTheif ' Category:Characters Category:Gods